Archimonde
« Tremblez, mortels, et perdez tout espoir. La malédiction envahit votre monde ! Toute la création sera dévorée. Manach sheek-thrish !» Archimonde est l'un des plus puissants généraux de la Légion ardente. Souvent considéré comme un des bras-droits de Sargeras. Cet Érédar est réputé pour semer la destruction au nom de la Légion dans tous les mondes qu'il a visité. Histoire Leader parmi les Érédars Archimonde fut autrefois un Érédar de la planète Argus.Livre : L'ascension de la Horde, C. Golden, 2006 Bien qu'on ne sache rien de sa jeunesse, il est de notoriété publique qu'Archimonde, par ses capacités, devint l'un des trois principaux dirigeants de la planète d'Argus et donc des Érédars. Il était assisté par Kil'jaeden et Velen. Les trois leaders n'étaient pas seulement des collègues, ils devinrent vite de très bons amis. La proposition de Sargeras Lorsque Sargeras découvrit Argus et ses habitants, le Titan noir perçut le potentiel de ce peuple. Il apparut alors aux trois dirigeants érédars et leur fit une proposition : l'acquisition d'immenses pouvoirs qui renforceraient leur race dans de nombreux domaines, en échange de leur allégeance. Sargeras promit même de faire des Érédars, les diplomates de ses troupes, chargés d’aller apprendre leurs savoirs aux autres races de l’univers. Archimonde, comme son consort Kil'jaeden, fut alléché par cette offre et les perspectives qu'elle pouvait offrir. Seul Velen, qui possédait un don de divination, découvrit les mensonges de Sargeras. Le prophète Velen tenta vainement de prévenir ses confrères du réel avenir de cette proposition trompeuse, mais sans succès. Archimonde avait déjà décidé d'accepter ce pacte avec Sargeras. Lorsqu'Archimonde découvrit que Velen, accompagné par de nombreux autres Érédars, voulaient s'enfuir d'Argus en emportant une relique sacrée de son peuple, le cristal Ata'mal, il organisa avec Kil'jaeden une vaste troupe pour arrêter ces traîtres. Malgré leurs efforts combinés, Velen et ses fidèles lui échappèrent à bord d'un vaisseau naaru, le Génédar. Ils devinrent alors les Draeneï, les "exilés". Archimonde, Kil'jaeden et leurs alliés formèrent par opposition, les Man'ari, ceux qui avaient accepter le cadeau de Sargeras. La trahison de Velen fut difficile pour Archimonde comme pour Kil’jaeden, mais seul Archimonde parvint à effacer cet épisode et passer à autre chose. La montée en force Loyal, doué d'un grand sens de stratège et d'une grande force de frappe, Archimonde se révéla rapidement indispensable pour Sargeras au sein de la Légion Ardente. Il prit ainsi les rênes des troupes de démons et conquit de nombreux mondes pour le Titan noir. Il en détruisit de nombreux autres. Ses succès en série firent d'Archimonde l'un des lieutenants principaux de Sargeras. Il devint ainsi le commandant des troupes de la Légion Ardente. Avec son ami Kil'jaeden, Archimonde devint le bras droit de Sargeras, ce d'autant plus que Kil'jaeden, profondément affecté par la fuite de Velen et de ses Draeneï, passait beaucoup de temps à les rechercher dans l'univers, délaissant partiellement ses objectifs auprès de la Légion Ardente pour assouvir sa vengeance personnelle. La découverte d'Azeroth Plusieurs centaines d'années après ces évènements, Archimonde fut impliqué dans la guerre des Anciens.Livre : Trilogie de la Guerre des Anciens, R. A. Knaak, 2004 - 2005 Sur la planète Azeroth s'était développé un peuple particulièrement sensible aux arcanes, les Kaldoreï. Parmi ce peuple, une caste était profondément attachée aux énergies arcaniques, les Bien-nés, fidèles de la reine Azshara. La reine Azshara alors dirigeante des Kaldoreï puisa abondamment avec ses fidèles dans le Puits d'Éternité, source d'une très puissante énergie arcanique. L'utilisation abusive du Puits d'Éternité se fit ressentir dans le Néant Distordu et fut perçue par les démons de la Légion Ardente. Lorsque Sargeras découvrit l'existence du Puits d'Éternité et d'Azeroth, il prit contact avec la reine Azshara lui promettant à elle aussi une nouvelle source de puissance et des rêves de grandeur. Séduite, Azshara décida avec ses fidèles d'ouvrir Azeroth aux démons de la Légion Ardente en attendant de l'ouvrir à Sargeras lui-même. Mannoroth, Hakkar le Maître de la Meute furent les premiers démons invoqués. Le stratège de la guerre des Anciens Mannoroth et Hakkar furent mis en difficulté par les Kaldoreï qui ne suivaient plus la reine Azshara. Menés par Malfurion Hurlorage et Tyrande Murmevent, ces Elfes de la Nuit parvinrent à repousser de nombreuses vagues de démons. Mannoroth voulu contacter Sargeras pour demander des soutiens mais c'est Archimonde qui lui répondit. Archimonde avait été dépêché par Sargeras, déçu des échecs de Mannoroth. Le commandant de la Légion Ardente arriva sur Azeroth et, en fin tacticien, parvint à redonner l'avantage aux troupes de la Légion Ardente, piégeant plusieurs fois les Elfes de la nuit. Cependant, après plusieurs défaites, la nomination de Jarod Chantelombre comme commandant des troupes d'Elfes de la nuit, ainsi que l'arrivée à leurs côtés des divinités d'Azeroth s'avéra une nouvelle difficulté pour la Légion. Archimonde perdit de très nombreuses troupes de démons face aux demi-dieux tels que Cénarius, Ursoc, Ursol ou encore Aviana. A force d'insistance Archimonde parvint à reprendre le dessus. Alors qu'il allait en finir avec Cénarius, c'est le père de ce dernier, Malorne qui apparut. Malorne est l'une des plus puissantes et des plus anciennes divinités d'Azeroth. Il repoussa seul les troupes de démons qui ne cessaient de reculer sous son courroux. Archimonde comprenant que cette divinité ne pouvait être vaincue que par une grande force, intervint directement dans la bataille. Le combat entre Malorne et Archimonde fut légendaire. Les deux combattants luttèrent très longtemps avec force énergie et stratégie. Malgré ce long combat, la victoire revint à Archimonde. Celui-ci parvint à saisir Malorne et lui brisa le cou mettant fin à l'existence du demi-dieu. La mort de Malorne fut ressentie bien au-delà du lieu des combats. Ysera, attachée à Malorne, ouvrit les yeux et pleura la mort de Malorne, de même que de nombreux demi-dieux d'Azeroth. Malfurion Hurlorage, disciple de Cénarius, voulu venger la mort de Malorne, il lança contre Archimonde une série de sorts qui immobilisèrent le démon. Celui-ci ne parvenant à se dépêtrer des sorts qui l'immobilisaient quitta le champ de bataille en se téléportant. Ayant dû s'éloigner brièvement du champ de bataille, Archimonde découvrit que les Elfes de la nuit étaient en train de contrer l'arrivée de Sargeras en Azeroth. Redoutant l'échec de l'invasion de son maître et des sentences que Sargeras pourrait lui infliger, Archimonde retourna lutter contre les troupes des Elfes de la nuit. Il se retrouva alors confronté à Jarod Chantelombre dont les pouvoirs ne suffisaient même pas à l'égratigner. Archimonde s'amusa à torturer Jarod Chantelombre pour affaiblir sa volonté. Il aurait presque battu à mort le commandant des Elfes de la nuit si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Cependant, pendant qu'Archimonde était accaparé par les souffrances qu'il infligeait à Jarod, au même instant, les frères Hurlorage ainsi que leurs alliés parvinrent à inverser le portail par lequel Sargeras devait passer. Cela eut pour conséquence d'attirer l'ensemble des démons alentours vers le Puits d'Éternité et de les renvoyer dans le Néant distordu. Le Puits s'effondrait sur lui-même. Archimonde n'échappa pas à ce pouvoir attractif et fut renvoyé comme Mannoroth et bien d'autres démons dans le Néant distordu. L'invasion d'Azeroth avait échouée. La création du Mont Hyjal Le Puits d'Éternité explosa à la fin de la guerre des Anciens mais Illidan Hurlorage parvint à récupérer quelques fioles d'eau du Puits et en déversa trois dans un lac du Mont Hyjal. Illidan recréa ainsi un nouveau Puits d'Éternité. Lorsque les Kaldoreïs l'apprirent ils furent horrifiés car c'était ce puits qui avait attiré la Légion Ardente en Azeroth. Bien qu'Illidan prétendit que ce nouveau puits servirait le jour où la Légion reviendrai, il fut condamné à l'enfermement à perpétuité. Pour masquer la puissance du Puits d'Éternité, Alexstrasza, Ysera et Nozdormu lièrent un sort qui protégeait le puits via l'arbre-monde Nordrassil. Alexstrasza fit de cet arbre la couverture protégeant le puits de ces effets néfastes, Ysera se servit de cet arbre pour faciliter l'entrée des druides dans son royaume du rêve d'Emeraude et Nozdormu lia la vie de Nordrassil à celle des Elfes de la Nuit leur garantissant ainsi l'immortalité. L'arbre-monde devint donc une puissante source de magie en Azeroth. Les préparatifs de la seconde invasion Archimonde mit dix mille ans à trouver la solution pour mener à bien une nouvelle invasion d'Azeroth. Ce fut grâce à son consort Kil'Jaeden, qu'il en eut l'occasion. Ce dernier était largement responsable des évènements en Draenor et des guerres menés par les Orcs contre les Humains. Il suggéra d'utiliser Ner'zhul qu'il avait envoyé sur Azeroth sous forme d'esprit torturé pour surveiller ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Avec le Temps, Ner'zhul devint le Roi-liche, il recruta le nécromancien Kel'thuzad et forma le Culte des Damnés, la Peste et le Fléau. Cependant, Archimonde n'était pas un spécialiste en manipulation comme le pouvait être Kil'jaeden. Archimonde était avant tout le commandant des armées de la Légion Ardente. Il préférait mener un assaut sur Azeroth avec ses troupes mais ne pouvait accéder à la planète sans y être invoqué. En effet, un géant de la taille et de la puissance d'un Eredar requiert beaucoup de magie pour être invoqué. Il décida donc de patienter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'appel de Kel'Thuzad. Ce dernier avait réussi à voler le Grimoire de Medivh, pourtant protégé par le Kirin Tor et les murs de la Cité de Dalaran. L'incantation dura ce qui semblait être une éternité, et les cieux furent déchirés, et de puissants Infernaux et Chiens de l'Enfer vinrent aider le Fléau. L'invocation put être complétée, et Archimonde arriva sur le monde d'Azeroth. Missions : Path of the Damned, Warcraft III Reign of Chaos La ruine de Lordearon Les royaumes de Lordaeron avaient déjà été ravagés par la Peste du Fléau mort-vivant. Cependant, Archimonde n'avait plus d'intérêt et se méfiait peut-être du Roi-liche. Aussi, il ordonna aux Nathrezims déjà présents sur place d'utiliser leurs troupes pour ravager ce qu'il restait de Lordaeron. A la tête des troupes sur le terrain, Archimonde fit de Tichondrius son bras-droit, chargé de diriger le Fléau. De son côté, Archimonde décida de faire un exemple pour montrer la futilité de résister à la Légion Ardente. Il décida ainsi de s'occuper lui-même de la cité de Dalaran qui était encore remplie de mages et d'individus spécialisés dans les arts magiques. C'est ainsi qu'à l'aide d'un sortilège complexe, il réduisit la cité en cendres en quelques instants. Cinématique : La destruction de Dalaran, Warcraft III Reign of Chaos L'invasion de Lordaeron continua sans opposition, la Magie d'Archimonde et Tichondrius invoquant sans cesse de nouveaux Démons, y comprit le plus terrible Seigneur des Abîmes, Mannoroth. Ensembles, ils fondirent sur les nations de Lordaeron, dévastant tout sur leur passage, jusqu'à ce que Tichondrius réalisa que les Orcs manquaient à l'appel. En cherchant à localiser les Orcs, les démons les situèrent de l'autre côté de l'océan, en Kalimdor. Retour en Kalimdor La Légion Ardente traversa la mer, et les démons retrouvèrent non seulement les Orcs, mais aussi les Elfes de la Nuit, ceux là même qui les avaient vaincus il y avait de cela des millénaires. Que ce soit Tyrande Murmevent, l'insolente Prêtresse de la Lune commandant aux Sentinelles, ou encore les anciens Druides appelés en renfort, Archimonde sut qu'il devrait éviter les écueils du passé. Pour cela, il retint ses troupes et ordonna à Mannoroth d'utiliser de nouveau son sang pour corrompre les Orcs et mettre un terme au principal danger que représentait le demi-dieu Cénarius. Mission : The Invasion of Kalimdor, Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Mannoroth parvint à remettre en esclavage Grommash Hurlenfer et les Orcs du clan Chanteguerre qui tuèrent Cénarius. Cependant, grâce à l'intervention de Jaina Portvaillant et de Thrall, Grommash se libéra de son esclavage et abattit Mannoroth dans un ultime sacrifice. Cinématique : La mort d'Hurlenfer, Warcraft III reign of Chaos Malgré la perte du leader des seigneurs de l'effroi, Archimonde avait atteint son objectif. Cenarius mort, il pouvait ouvertement lancer ses troupes de démons sur Kalimdor. Ainsi, il entra dans la bataille et manqua de peu de capturer Tyrande Murmevent qui lui échappa de justesse. Ce faisant, Archimonde avait prévenu Tyrande du retour de la Légion Ardente. La prêtresse d'Élune parti réunir toutes les troupes qu'elle pouvait trouver, allant jusqu'à réveiller les Druides kaldoreï dont Malfurion Hurlorage faisait parti. Mission : Eternity's End, Warcraft III reign of Chaos Dans sa recherche désespérée d'aide, Tyrande libéra aussi Illidan de sa prison. En dépit des vexations qu'il avait subit, Illidan rejoignit la lutte contre la Légion Ardente mais selon ses propres règles. La naissance de Gangrebois Pour affaiblir les troupes des Kaldoreï, Archimonde laissa Tichondrius se servir du crâne de Gul'dan. Le puissant artéfact servit ainsi à propager la corruption gangrénée dans une partie de la forêt d'Orneval créant ainsi la région prénommée Gangrebois. Illidan qui poursuivait les démons de la Légion Ardente rencontra alors Arthas. Le paladin corrompu indiqua à Illidan d'où venait la corruption de la forêt et comment Illidan pourrait se servir de l'artefact pour accroître sa propre puissance. Riche de ces informations, Illidan parvint jusqu'à la relique dont il s'empara et dont il draina une partie de l'énergie. Grâce aux pouvoirs démoniaques qu'il venait d'acquérir, Illidan n'eut guère de difficultés à vaincre Tichondrius et à écraser les troupes de celui-ci. La fin de l'immortalité Au cours de ses batailles, Archimonde perçut une grande puissance qui lui avait échappée auparavant. Il s'agissait de l'Arbre Monde, Nordrassil, érigé par les aspects dragons il y de cela des millénaires. Cet arbre gigantesque, plus haut même qu'Archimonde, garantissait la vie éternelle et leurs pouvoirs aux Elfes de la Nuit. Archimonde comprit qu'en s'accaparant cette puissance ainsi que celle du Puits d'Éternité, il pourrait devenir aussi puissant que Sargeras lui-même. Il confia probablement le commandement de ses troupes d'Orneval à Tichondrius pour s'arroger seul la puissance de Nordrassil. Cependant, Tichondrius avait été vaincu. De leurs côtés, Tyrande et Malfurion s'étaient alliés avec Thrall et Jaina Portvaillant, représentant ainsi respectivement les nations elfes, orques et humaines. D'autres races comme les Furbolgs avaient rejoint cette large coalition contre la Légion Ardente. Son ascension du Mont Hyjal, au sommet duquel se trouvait l'Arbre, fut lente, et nécessita la destruction successive de nombreux camps fortifiés, celui des Humains, des Orcs et des Elfes de la Nuit. Archimonde était aidé dans sa tâche par une vaste armée, et de puissants lieutenants tels que Azgalor et Anetheron. Ces destructions instillèrent une forme d'excès de confiance pour Archimonde qui voyait les races mortelles d'Azeroth détruites ou fuyantes devant le courroux de la Légion Ardente. Parvenu devant son objectif, Archimonde grimpa sur Nordrassil et commença les rituels nécessaires à l'absorption des puissances de l'arbre-monde et du Puits d'Éternité. Cependant, les camps fortifiés n'avaient pour seul et unique but que de ralentir le commandant de la Légion Ardente. Malfurion Hurlorage avait prévu une ultime arme contre Archimonde. Toujours par excès de confiance, Archimonde ne remarqua pas les esprits ancestraux qui s'amassaient au pied de Nordrassil. Ignorant le piège que Malfurion lui avait préparé, Archimonde se concentrait sur son seul objectif. L'Érédar sentait simplement sa puissance grandir à proximité de l'Arbre, et pensait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire sienne toute cette puissance. Tandis qu'Archimonde escaladait l'Arbre, Malfurion fit sonner le Cor de Cenarius, appelant les gardiens ancestraux, représentés sous la forme de milliers de feu follets. Les gardiens fondirent sur Archimonde et, comme un seul, provoquèrent une formidable explosion qui détruit le démon et l'Arbre-Monde ainsi que la forêt alentour. Cinématique : La mort d'Archimonde, Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Ancré dans le Néant Alors que tous ces adversaires le croyait mort, il est révélé qu'Archimonde en sa qualité de puissant démon de la Légion ardente, possède une particularité rare : son âme est ancrée dans le Néant distordu. Ce faisant, lorsqu'il est apparemment tué, son âme retourne dans le Néant distordu et son corps se rétablit lentement. Cette caractéristique varie selon la race des démons et selon leur puissance. Tweet d'Alex Afrasiabi En conséquence, son apparent décès lors de la guerre des Anciens n'est qu'un contretemps supplémentaire. Archimonde survit dans le Néant distordu. Reforger une armée Dans l'intrigue de Warlords of Draenor, Archimonde utilise le Néant distordu pour traverser l'espace et le temps, et mener des opérations sur Draenor. Là, suite à l'échec de la corruption des Orcs et la mort de Mannoroth, Archimonde reprend l'opération en main. Il goûte peu l'attitude de Kil'jaeden à vouloir se venger des Draeneï et souhaite renforcer la Légion ardente. Il établit un pacte avec Gul'dan pour que la Légion ardente envahisse Draenor et mette en esclavage les Orcs dont le potentiel serait utile à la Légion ardente pour envahir notre Azeroth. Il semble qu'Archimonde ait un intérêt dans les âmes des Draeneï, dont il souhaite que la Légion se repaisse. Objet : Missive de la Légion ardente Moins retord que son confrère Kil'jaeden, la puissance de la Légion ardente n'avance pas masquée. Grâce Gul'dan et à l'échec de la Horde de fer à conquérir Draenor, la Légion ardente reprend l'avantage. Investissant principalement la jungle de Tanaan, les troupes d'Archimonde envahissent Draenor. Elles établissent leur bastion dans la citadelle des Flammes infernales. Vidéo : 6.2 - Les flammes infernales Alors que des aventuriers d'Azeroth viennent au secours de Draenor, Gul'dan finit par ouvrir un portail à son maître. Archimonde apparaît alors sur Draenor devant ceux qui l'ont auparavant vaincu. Chargé de surveiller Gul'dan, il intervient visiblement en dernier recours. Description officielle : Archimonde Entourés de certains de ses plus proches lieutenants, il combat férocement ses adversaires parmi lesquels se trouvent l'archimage Khadgar, la paladin Yrel, les guerriers orcs Durotan et Grommash Hurlenfer. L'union de ses héros finit par venir à bout de la puissance d'Archimonde. Dans un dernier souffle, il capture Gul'dan et lui rappelle le pacte qu'ils ont passé. Il propulse alors le démoniste dans le Néant distordu avant d'expirer. Vidéo : cinématique de fin 6.2 Cette nouvelle mort d'Archimonde ne certifie pas que le démon soit définitivement mort. Bien au contraire, il est probable que son âme soit de nouveau retournée dans le Néant distordu en attendant de reprendre des forces. Le pacte d'Archimonde Bien que nous ayons peu de détails sur le pacte, on sait que la Légion ardente voulait consolider son armée en envahissant Draenor, pour mieux attaquer Azeroth. Archimonde aurait alors propulsé Gul'dan à travers le Néant distordu pour l'envoyer sur notre Azeroth et ouvrir la voie à la Légion ardente. Gul'dan va alors y libérer le Traître Illidan Hurlorage et se servir de la tombe de Sargeras pour accomplir sa mission. Conférence (en) : Gamescom 2015 De manière tout à fait curieuse, les aventuriers découvrent sur le cadavre du démon un fragment de la faille d'Aln. En remettant ce fragment à Malfurion, celui-ci identifie rapidement sa provenance. Il en conclue que ses efforts pour condamner la faille semblent avoir échoué. Le druide se montre particulièrement inquiet de trouver un tel fragment entre les mains d'Archimonde et donc de la Légion. Ce simple fragment annonce d'ores et déjà l'invasion de la Légion ardente sur les Îles brisées et semble établir un lien entre la Légion et le cauchemar d'Émeraude. Quête : Des eaux sombres Remarques * Avant la sortie de la zone du Mont Hyjal lors de l'extension Cataclysme, il était possible lorsque l'on se rendait au Mont Hyjal, de trouver des ossements gigantesques au pied de Nordrassil. Il était alors fort probable que ces ossements fussent ceux d'Archimonde. * Si Archimonde est déjà mort lors la sortie de World of Warcraft, il est encore possible de le combattre dans le raid la Bataille du Mont Hyjal situé dans les Grottes du Temps en Tanaris. * Archimonde possède une pièce en or que l'on peut pêcher dans la fontaine de Dalaran. Il y est inscrit "Je souhaite savoir comment tu as survécu à mon courroux, petite fontaine." en référence à la destruction de Dalaran provoquée par Archimonde lui-même. Galerie Archimonde.jpg Archimonde2.jpg Archimonde3.jpg ArchimondeBC.jpg Archimonde WC3.jpg|Archimonde dans Warcraft 3 Cadavre_d__Archimonde.jpg|Squelette d'Archimonde (n'était pas visible du public) Références da:Archimonde de:Archimonde en:Archimonde es:Archimonde fi:Archimonde it:Archimonde no:Archimonde pl:Archimonde ru:Архимонд Catégorie:Agents de la Légion ardente Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Érédar Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:La Guerre des Anciens Catégorie:Troisieme guerre Catégorie:Démons Catégorie:Légion ardente Catégorie:Mis en valeur Catégorie:Warlords of Draenor